The Kings Bride
by Sevy14
Summary: The great war had ended. Finally, the dark forces were pushed back to their holes. We travelled to welcome the King Under the Mountain home. What I did not know was that Father and Mother intended to wed me to him. I have no desire to wed, but perhaps, I will find happiness within the golden halls of the Lonely Mountain and the King Under The Mountain. *Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters except for the original ones, the rest belong to JRR Tolkien, as do the references to the world he created. I am not following the story line that Tolkien created, in my story, Thorin, Kili, and Fili does not die out, all the characters live. Please let me know what you think. I am just writing this for fun, but will welcome constructive, positive criticism. Thank you for reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

><p>The battle of the five armies had been great. Such devastation occurred that it outweighed the travesty of the great fire drake, Smaug upon Dale and Erabor. But the returning evil had finally been defeated, with this, an uneasy calm fell upon the world. Father insisted that we go and pay homage to Thorin, King Under The Mountain. The return back to homeland, his people were returning in droves also. We met many along our journey. Bringing not jewels or gold, Father insisted that we dress in our finest clothes, Mother fretted, and my sisters chatted amongst themselves excitedly, my brothers told tall tales to one another about the King's adventures. But I sat apart from them, I wanted nothing more than to be home, with my books and my writing. We came upon the great forest. Its darkness halted us and our company looked to Father for a direction. He waved us on, into Mirkwood. We shuffled slowly, each of taking our time to get into the forest. We had heard many rumors of this place, none kind, especially to dwarves. We were sure to stay on the path but at the bridge found it to be out. We did not have to wait long though, our presence in the forest must have caught the King's attention, for elves of the woodland realm came from out of nowhere. Startled by their arrival we had not a chance to pull out our weapons, we stood, staring, mouths ajar, hearts beating like the wings of a bee.<p>

"What is that you want, dwarf?" One of the elves ask. Different from the rest, I realized it must have been the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. Staring, wide-eyed I looked on. He was magnificent, bright, and sharp. My attention was drawn back to the moment when Father answered.

"We seek safe passage through your land." He paused, our company looked at him and I noticed that the elf prince did not move, none of them did, their bows still drawn. "We are on our way to the Lonely Mountain, to have an audience with Thorin, King Under The Mountain." Father was putting on an air of confidence, I could tell. But I was also able to see that he was nervous, this meeting with the elves unexpected and their bow and arrows aiming at us was making him uneasy. We waited as too many breaths passed before the prince spoke.

"The King wishes to see you." He said, his voice quiet and low. I watched as Father's eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded, in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of my first chapter. I've only dipped my toes in here, as I am new to writing about this subject even though I adore the LoTR and JRR Tolkien's realm of wonderful and terrifying creatures. Please be kind ifwhen you comment. Thank you for reading, I would love some feed back to help me make this story the best it can be. –Sevy14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Thank you for following me onto the second as I continue on this course. I know it seems a bit rushed, but my thinking is that the primary story will take place with Thorin and company in the Lonely Mountain, not on the journey there. Again, please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The Mirkwood realm was like nothing I had ever seen. The space was so big it seemed to go on forever. We walked upon winding pathways carved from tree trunks. I couldn't help but marvel at the skill that was before us. Finally though we came to a stop, each of us almost piling up onto one another as the space ran out. Before us upon a great throne sat King Thranduil. His dislike for dwarfs was well known and I felt a stab of nervousness go through my heart. Turning his head he looked us over, giving a sniff, I was unsure if it was of disdain or indifference. I guessed it was a bit of both. I slipped forward to stand behind Father and he turned slightly to look back to see who was there. I smiled a faint smile, my fear prevalent, but so to was my excitement. I had read many a tale about this realm and to see it first hand was almost too much. A movement ahead of us caught my attention and I sucked in air, King Thranduil had risen, his great height, famed for he was taller than most elves, seemed immense to me, a little dwarf.

"I am told you wish safe passage through my lands, as you make your way to see Thorin, King Under the Mountain." He said, slowly descending from his throne.

With a quick nod, "Yes, we do." Father answered, not elaborating further. He was a proud dwarf, a king in his own right and not used to being treated negatively or spoken to with such airs of suspicion. I suspected that it took everything in his power to quell any smart words that wanted to make way without consent.

"I see…" Thranduil said, pausing and I could hear the sharp intake of breath as he waited to see if there were any interjection. "You are free to make your way across this land." He said, his face indifferent to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading his chapter. Hope you liked it. I am open to suggestions, as long as they are positive and helpful to me in order to make the story better. Have a great day. –Sevy14<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Thanks for still being here with me. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, even though it might seem a bit discombobulated, I appreciate you reading on. Please let me know if you have any questions or suggestions for me. Happy reading! –Sevy14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Not wanting to stay longer than we had to, Father bowed, our company following suit. He pivoted then, and we made our way back through the great halls of this realm, the eyes of the elf king following behind us, burning holes in our back. We met the rest of our group at the gates, the company seeming to swell in size as we melded back into one. Father inched us forward, back out into the wood with a word. Following behind the elves who had been ordered to lead us through the forest, I looked about. It really was beautiful in a dark way. I could feel the darkness of the wood, its personality seemingly sad and angry. I wondered if the mood of the wood matched that of the king, if it changed frequently or if it changed at all. I shrugged the thought away, realizing it was not of any real consequence to wonder about such things. Looking up I saw Father looking back at me, I gave him a small smile and shrugged, acknowledging his gaze. I couldn't read his face, the expression pensive and sad, maybe. But I couldn't figure out why. Finally we reached the edge of the wood and before us the remaining buildings of Laketown lay ahead. We stopped to rest while Father thanked Prince Legolas for the safe passage through his lands, offering some token of our land, but the Prince shook his head and declined, saying that it was the King's demand so no gift need be given. Curious about the elves I moved closer. Father turned and gave me a look, which caused me to turn my gaze downwards, I could feel my face heat up slightly.

"You wish to say something?" Father asked and I looked up, wide eyed.

Nodding, "Yes." I said to him and then looked at the young elf Prince and back to Father again.

"If it is alright with you, the Princess would like to ask a question of you." Father said to him, I was unsure if this was custom or if he was asking for a courtesy from the Prince on my behalf.

With a nod of his head, he turned to face me and I looked up at him, his height greater than I'd realized. "What is it?" He asked, his tone softer with me than it had been when he spoke with my Father.

I swallowed, and looked at Father again before stepping forward a step. "I-Well your forest it seems… Sad." I said. It wasn't a question I realized, a statement more. I looked at him before staring back into the trees that we had just come from. "Is it sad because of the war?" I finally asked. He did not answer me right away and I was unsure if I had upset him, I looked over at Father, an apologetic look upon my face. He answered me then.

"No, it was this way before the war." He said, his voice low, calm, and steady.

I nodded and said, "Oh." My eyes furrowed with confusion as I looked from him back to the forest. "Well I hope it becomes happy again…" I say, but stop my sentence when Father places his hand upon my shoulder. I look up at him and then back to the Prince. "I apologize, that was rude?" I end with a questioning tone, unsure if it had been or not.

He turned away, his company of elves turning with him. As he did so he looked at me one last time, his face curious as he said one last thing to me, "As do I little dwarf, as do I." And then he was gone, disappearing into the green, the color of his clothing blending perfectly with the different hues. I watched him go and then looked up at Father.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Comment, ask questions, offer suggestions, if positive, it's welcome. Have a lovely day. –Sevy14<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for coming back. Happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chapter Four**

"Time to head out." He said, his voice carrying over our group. It was nearing mid morning and it was clear that he hoped to reach shelter by nightfall. We set out, the pace quick and made our way to the dock, a barge was waiting. Father seemed to expect this person to be there and told us all to get onto the barge. We lurched forward as it took off from a dead stop. Making my way to the helm, I stood there, looking ahead taking in the sight of stone pillars as we passed through them, the little Laketown ahead of us.

I heard the cackle of my eldest sister and I turned to look, she, along with my other three sisters and their husbands were laughing at something. They caught my eye and ceased immediately, making me frown at them. Clearly they were laughing at me or something to do with me. I turned away, a frown on my face, my heart low. I had always been different than my family, never quite fitting in. The only thing I felt I ever had in common with my family was the fact that I was a dwarf, but that was it. Where my sisters loved fancy dress, jewels, and being doted upon, I coveted the quiet of my room, the writings of different authors, about anything-everything. I loved to learn, I wanted to travel. As a young dwarf, Mother and Father had said it was cute to be so interested and dream of such things, but as I grew, they both tried to steer me clear of those thoughts, instead telling me to think of ways to myself a desirable bride. I have never wanted to be a bride, let alone sacrifice what I love to make another happy. Wasn't my happiness important?

"Look!"

"There she is!"

"The Lonely Mountain."

"Wow…"

My attention turned towards the speakers, some members in our group, a soldier and those who served my Mother and Father. They were pointing to one side and everyone had risen to look. Turning I looked to where they had trained their eyes. There, rising up into the sky was the Lonely Mountain, now reclaimed by its rightful citizens. I couldn't help but be in awe of it as it stood alone, majestic and powerful upon the landscape. We stood standing, staring for some time before all eyes returned to their previous tasks, my sisters to their gossiping, Father and Mother, and his advisers were huddled, speaking quietly, while the rest played games with one another, or rested their eyes. I realized I was alone, as usual, and so turned myself back round to face the front and stood, letting my head rest on the edge of the barge. I watched as we came up upon Laketown. But we did not stop we passed on through. I took in the small town. There were still people residing here even after the great battle of the five armies.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or questions. –Sevy14<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm back. Thank you for stopping by or if you're just checking this story out, welcome, thanks for making it this far. I appreciate it greatly. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. I would love constructive criticism and accept questions if you have them. Happy reading! –Sevy14**

* * *

><p>"Dwalin, there are many coming." I said, looking out over the vast amount of dwarves. Many of my kin were still returning home, making their way from our temporary home land in the Blue Mountains back here. It pleased me to see that my people were returning back to the Lonely Mountain. It had taken some time, but we were able to repair the magnificent damage done to the front gates of my home. But we had done it. With the stonemasons busy at work day and night, we were making good progress on fixing all of the damage done by Smaug, that giant slug.<p>

Nodding, I answered my King. "Yes, some not even from our home originally." He gave me a look, "There are those arriving who have been displaced, those who are unhappy with their current home and wish to reside here, with us." He nodded, but did not reply and then returned his gaze back out over the land, covered with dwarves making the long trek back home. I continued, adding the latest bit of knowledge, "And you know, a potential… uh, bride, too, is on the way." With this, Thorin turned his head sharply, eyes widened by this news.

"What?!" Why was I just now finding out about this? Surely I should have known the minute that Dwalin did.

I held up my hands as an apology for the surprise I had given him. "I learned about this earlier, from a group of our kin that had come in from the north west. They said that their King was bringing with him his family, to his respects to your Grandfather and Father, to you as the new King Under the Mountain, and to offer up his daughter as a bride." The look Thorin gave me was a withering one. He did not like this topic of conversation, not before Smaug the Terrible had stolen our home, after as we wandered the wilderness in search of safety, he avoided it with great effort. I offer a small smile, warm and understanding, "Thorin, you are King. You must have a line to follow in your footsteps. Fili and Kili are not enough, you must wed. You must have children."

I don't acknowledge the words that Dwalin has spoken, not at first. I turn again to look out over the endless line of dwarves returning home and then turn around to look back into the mountain, my home. So many were busy rebuilding this place. I feel him place a hand on my shoulder and look over at him, with a sigh I respond to him. "I know I must, but I-" What could I say? After everything I had gone through with my Grandfather and Father, how could I have a family and potentially put them through that, I do not know if I could do that. To go all those years without word or acknowledgment of whether or not my Father was a live almost killed me, after the passing of my Grandfather took the air from my lungs, more so than any blow from Azog.

With a final pat upon his shoulder I turn away and begin my retreat back into the mountain to oversea the progress of our rebuilding efforts. Before I make my way completely down the stairs I turn once more to look at him, standing proud and gazing out across the land before our great walls, once again standing tall. "Thorin," I say, he turns his head to look at me, "I… You may not want to. You may not think you need to. That you have time, but you, more than most people know that your family can be torn from you at any moment. Do not decide to decline or not even consider the idea of wedding the King's daughter until you meet her." He raises a brow and I shake my head at him, "Who knows, she may be just what you need to see the light of the world once more."

"Dwalin…" I say, his words have grown tiresome and as usual, meddling and melodiously hopefully. I watch as he makes his way down the grand stairs and call out after him, "Thank you, for your counsel, as usual it has been most enlightening." Dwalin does not turn to face me but he does raise and wave a hand, giving his head a shake. I watch as his small but stout form fades into the masses of busily milling dwarves below. Next to the guards atop the great wall, I return to my post, hands clasp behind me, ever a watchful eye on the horizon, lest a dragon should once again appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review so that I may better this story and make it the best that I can be. I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time out of your day(or night) to read this as it is way out of my normal realm of story genres. Have a good nightday. –Sevy14**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized that I had yet to use names in the story and figured that I would post this for you all, as a reference moving forward. Of course you already know the beings and land created by JRR Tolkien, as well as the beings created by Peter Jackson, should I choose to use them. As I write more and add more characters, I may update this list. **

**Main Character Dwarf Princess: **Sultanlah

**Dwarf King:** Iskender

**Dwarf Queen:** Islah

**Dwarf Prince 1:** Ilyaskender **/Wife:** Asul

**Dwarf Prince 2:** Isakender

**Dwarf Prince 3:** Istanikender **/Wife: **Dirichan

**Dwarf Princess 2:** Nacirlah **/Husband:** Abbas

**Dwarf Princess 3:** Nefilah **/Husband:** Bitrus

**Dwarf Princess 4:** Nelilah **/Husband:** Solak

**Dwarf Princess 5:** Neskilah **/Husband:** Todori


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading, here's chapter 7. Please let me know what you think. Thank you to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it greatly. Let me know if you have any questions or positive but helpful criticisms.**

* * *

><p>I heard his light steps upon the floor but did not turn to face him, my eyes focused upon the scroll before me. "Legolas, what were they like? Anything amiss with them as you led them to the edge of the wood?" His feet came to a rest, halted just to my side, his hands still. At times he was more of a soldier than the son of a King. I almost shake my head at this though, we were all like this, I too, once, was a solider of the realm.<p>

"No, nothing was amiss with them. We led them to the edge of the wood as requested and did not encounter any trouble." I said this looking at him, curious about his question. "Should we have seen something? Did I miss something?" I furrowed my brow, trying my best to recall the movements and conversation of the dwarves as they loudly made their way through our wood.

With a shake of the head I deftly rolled the scroll up and stood, turning to face him, looking down upon his face, a mask of confusion. I offered a small, comforting smile, given only to him and few others. "No, merely curious if their reasoning was true and just, or if they were trying to attain some other reason for coming this way."

Still confused I looked up at him, inwardly cursing his responses. They were both helpful, yet cryptic. Too often he did this, I have long suspected he did this to annoy me. "Well… What then?" I shook my head, as if to clear the confusion from it. "They were on their way to see Thorin, surely there would be no other reason for something to be amiss with their party."

I move to walk past him, "If shall be interesting if their party is whole upon their return or if they are missing one or more of their party." I am to the door and pause, awaiting his response, for there would surely be one.

He had moved past me now, on his way out of the room, at his response I turn sharply and quickly to look at him, "What do you mean?" I say, taking a few steps forward until I am just behind his back. "Why would they not have a whole party, are there orcs about?! Surely the remaining filth would not dare show themselves so close to our borders." I say, somewhat vehemently.

I look over my shoulder, "No, they were dressed quite nicely for a mere pilgrimage to welcome Thorin back to the throne under the mountain, do you not think? Surely there must be something else afoot, than the reason given."

Sometimes I wondered if our King, my Father was feeling well, this being one of those moments. "I do not think the dress of an entire royal family is cause for the belief that some plot has been hatched is warranted. Perhaps they just wanted to be presentable when they meet him. It would be the right thing to do you."

I open the door, turning forward once more, to hide the smile that is threatening to spread across my face, his ignorance at the way of the world after all these few thousand years still amuses me. "Of course, you are probably right." I say and move through the door, leaving a befuddled Prince in my wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was a short one as I have to get to bed because my eyes are drooping all of a sudden. I hope you enjoyed this short, short chapter. I hope you have a good night, happy reading! –Sevy14<strong>


End file.
